


Winter Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Any and all critique appreciated, First work - Freeform, Hetalia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a regular morning, a typical meeting, and a not so normal rest of the day.<br/>Canada finds himself kidnapped and chained to a bed, and it just so happens his captor is the Russian himself, Ivan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of My End

*sigh

'how did this happen?' 

Mattie thought as he sat chained by the ankle to a large mahogany bed. He observed his surroundings the best he could in the dark, cold, room. He sat on dark satin sheets, the door at the front of the room had a small window with bars on it and on the left of him was another door Mattie guessed was the bathroom. The walls were stone and a large circular carpet rested in the middle of the spacious room. Mattie thought back to that afternoon.

Flashback: 

"that will be all for today's meeting" 

Germany spoke loudly so every one could here. 

"Finally!" 

Mattie could here the familiar American voice from the front of the meeting room. Mattie got up and stretched, gathered up his notes and grabbed kumajirou like he normally would. As he walked down the halls he got a shiver down his spine and quickly looked back but no one was there. He shook it of as being too tired as he hadn't sleeped well the night before. He shivered as he remembered the nightmares. It wasn't uncommon for the country's who had been at war to have regularly recurring nightmares, he knew for a fact Alfred had them all the time. Lost in thought he didn't have time to react as he felt a cloth cover his mouth. He tried to scream but everything suddenly went black. 

'Thud' 

flashback end.

Mattie was broken from his thoughts as he heard the door open with a creak. Russia walked in and to his suprise America wasn't the one in the bed. 

"Who are you?" 

The nation spoke in a voice that would make most bellow him tremble, but canada couldn't help but get a little mad. 

"I'm Canada! C.A.N.A.D.A can-a-da!" 

"You would think someone would bother to know who you are before kidnaping you"  
Mattie muttered under his breath. 

Russia let out an annoyed sigh as he realized who the man before him was. Then he got an idea. Russia walked towards Mattie and sat down beside him taking a good look at the smaller mans face. 

"W-what?" Canada asked nervously as he crawled back.

"I was hoping to torture that idiot American but I guess I'll have to settle with a new toy" russia stated flatly. 

Canada's face paled as Russia let out a creepy childish smile.  
Russia yanked on the chain attached to Mattie's ankle which pulled the younger nation under russia who was now hovering above a very frightened canada. 

"You can't k-keep me here!, my boss will get worried a-and if they catch you you'll be in some serious t-trouble!" 

Canada tried to sound somewhat assertive but his body felt weak and cold. Russia let out a soft chuckle which sent chills down Mattie's spine. The older nation leaned down and kissed Mathews neck which made him blush a deep crimson. 

"W-what are you doing!"

Russia ignored the Canadian and kissed down his neck and nibbled on his collar earning a soft moan from the younger. Canada started to push against the Russian with as much force as he could muster but he couldn't budge him. Ivan slipped off Mattie's tie and used it to pin his hands above his head on the head board. Canada squirmed before giving up and glaring at the Russian. 

"Now don't look at me like that, I promise if you obey I'll reward you, but if you disobey you will be punished" 

Russia let his smile fall as he spoke the last part. 

"W-what do you m-mean obey?" Mattie asked now terrified. 

Russia didn't bother to answer before leaning down and unbuttoning Mattie's shirt. Mattie squirmed 

"stop it!" 

'Smack!'. 

Canada sat there in shock before he realized russia had just slapped him, hard. 

"Obey or be punished, I won't be so nice next time" russia threatened. 

Mattie shook realizing just how bad his situation really was.


	2. From Bad to Worse

Russia started to slowly strip Mattie of his clothing while leaving trails of kisses down his now bare chest. Mattie arched his back and let out a soft moan as Ivan started to suck on his nipples. 

"I don't want this" Mattie softly whispered as his eyes clenched shut. 

Russia ignored the blond and slowly removed Mattie's pants leaving him only in his boxers. Ivan let out a hum of appreciation as he sat back and looked at the flushed blond layed out before him. 

"Ah~" Mattie cried out as Ivan palmed his now full erection through his boxers. 

Russia leaned down and sucked on the bulge leaving the smaller man a moaning, panting mess. Mattie let out a sharp gasp as russia yanked down his boxers reveling his leaking member. Ivan chuckled as Mattie tried to hide his face in embarrassment.

"Oh my, you are enjoying this as much as I am" Ivan let out as small chuckle.

'Why the hell did this happen' 

Mattie cursed Alfred for getting him into this mess. Mattie's attention was redirected when Russia leaned down right above Mathews head. He jolted when Ivan flicked his tong over the slit and slowly took the head into his mouth. Mattie let out a long moan as Ivan moved unbearably slow down his member. He tried his best to fight off every instinct to thrust his hips but failed as Ivan began to suck. Ivan continued for a short time and Mattie lost all control when Russia slid off and began working his member in one hand and toying with a nipple in the other, all the while sucking on Mathews neck. Mathew knew he was close and crained his neck before coming hard into Russia's hand. 

Mattie sat back and regained his breath before cracking open an eye to see Russia getting up and going into what Mattie had presumed to be the bathroom, only to return with a damp cloth. He then cleaned Mathew up and untie his hands. Mattie immediately crawled back as far from Russia as he could manage and began to dress him self, his cheeks a pink hue from Russia's stare that seemed to burn a hole through his body. After Mathew got dressed russia got up and proceeded to unchain Mathews leg from the bed. Mathew though about running for the door but decided against it in the hope he could peacefully leave without the worry of being chased and captured again. 

"Wash up in the bathroom, when your done there will be clothes on the bed for you. you will put them on and wait untill dinner." Russia stated in a commanding tone while getting up and exiting through the door. 

Mattie got up after a minute and walked to the door. Locked. 'Of course' Mathew thought with a sigh before going into the bathroom to take a shower. In the shower he thought about bursting down the door

'it would be easy enough with my strength but getting past whoever might be out there and then finding a way out is a whole other story' 

Russia's words echoed through his head. 

'disobey and you will be punished'

Mathew shuddered at the thought. Everyone knew how terrifying the Russian could be, and although his brother would never admit it he was slightly afraid of the of nation himself. 

As Russia had stated there were clothes waiting for him on the bed after he dried off. To his surprise it was a red sweat shirt with a white maple leaf on the back and a pair of blue jeans. Mattie looked around the room a little more, looking for other ways to escape but found none before sitting back down on the bed in wait for dinner.


	3. Dinner

Mattie waited on the bed, mind drifting to random thought before he heard the door open. Mattie looked over to see Lithuania in the doorway.

"dinners ready, please follow me". 

Once in the hallway Canada's attention was directed to the mouth watering sent of food drifted down the hall. 

"I'm sorry about russia, I wish I could help you, I really do but he is so scary!" 

Lithuania shiverd thinking about the ways russia might punish him for helping the Canadian. 

"It's alright" 

Mattie tried putting on a reassuring smile

"I don't expect you to do anything, Russia can be terrifying when he wants to be." 

Lithuania only nodded before looking down sadly. Once at the end of the hallway they made their way up some stairs and down a shorter hallway before entering the room the previous smell had been coming from. 

He found himself standing in a dinning room with a grand table that ran from one side of the room to the other. Above it was a bright crystal chandelier and to the left was a grand piano. The room was decorated in hues of red and gold and outside the Windows Mathew could see snow and forest. 

He looked over to see Russia sitting at one end with a bowl in front of him; on the other side of the table laid another bowl presumably for Mattie. Russia gestured with his hand towards the seat with the same unnerving smile on his face.

"sit"

Mattie decided to comply, sitting across from the Russian. 

"That will be all" Russia spoke to Lithuania who only nodded in response and quietly left the room. 

Ivan looked over at Mattie expectantly after Mathew ate some of the soup in front of him. 

"So~?" 

Mattie stared back confused

"So?" 

"How is it?" 

Mattie sat for a moment before answering.

"Not what I'm used to but it's still good". 

Russia let out a hum of delight before eating his own dinner. 

"Why did you kidnap me?" Mattie finally asked after a few silent minutes went by. 

Russia sighed before answering.

"Honestly I was getting fed up of that damn America, he's loud, obnoxious, and is constantly trying to stuff those horrid "burgers" down my throat, da?" 

Mattie inwardly chuckled. Sounds like Al, it's no wonder someone would try to get payback. Ivan continued, 

"So my little sister, Belarus, insisted on helping me get revenge on him". 

Mathew nodded, taking in another spoonful of the dish. 

"I agreed to it, knowing it would distract her from trying to '"become one with me'" and that I would be able to take out some pent up rage on that annoying American, but obviously she ended up capturing the wrong one"

Matthew nodded once more in understanding before a thought came to him.

Wait. 

"So why are you keeping me here?" 

Russia chuckled lightly.

"because you seem interesting, I always see you at meetings and you seem a lot more intelligent than that idiot America." 

Russia was honestly confused about how the other nations could mistake the two. The blond nation was intelligent and under his thin appearance was a well toned body. Besides he certainly seemed a lot more likable than his loud-mouthed "brother".

Mattie felt his face heat at the compliment and continued with his meal. 

"Hold on, you said you can always see me at meetings right?" 

Ivan nodded 

"then why do you sit on me!" 

Ivan let off a devious grin

"because it's fun to watch you squirm helplessly"

Canada scoffed and crossed his arms 

"I find it incredibly unpleasant and would appreciate it if you could ever so kindly stop being a prick" 

The Russian chuckled at the last remark, satisfied that he could rile up the stereotypically gentle nation.

"I don't know about that, you make it incredibly easy" 

"That's easy for you to say, everyone's terrified of you!" 

The Russian visibly tensed and Mattie instantly regretted it. 

"Russia I'm-"."It's fine, I know it's true." 

Russia's saddened face snapped into a serious one as the doors opened to reveal a young maid. The maid nervously bowed before explaining. 

"I apologize sir but you have an important call waiting for you" 

She bowed once more before closing the doors behind her as she walked out. "Lithuania!" Russia shouted, and Mattie outwardly flinched at the power behind his voice. 

Lithuania quickly opened the door and stood at attention. 

"Take our guest back to his room and don't forget the chains" Russia spoke, the childlike smile plastered on his face that sent shivers down Mathew's spine. 

"Y-yes sir!" 

Lithuania quickly shuffled over to Canada who had lost all of his appetite apron realizing just how long he might be stuck here.


	4. A Second Opinion

After arriving to the room he had first woken up in, Matthew laid down on the silk sheets. He was exhausted and the last thing he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts. He had begun to drift off until he heard the door creak open. Deciding to keep his eyes closed, he listen to the intruder. Footsteps could be heard approaching the bed. These steps however weren't loud like Ivan's, these were soft and swift. Mattie opened his eyes to find Lithuania standing before him with a food tray in hand. 

"I noticed your dinner got cut a little short so I brought you some food" 

Matthew sat up and stretched before accepting the tray into his lap. Looking down he saw a half loaf of bread, a fruit, and a small bowl of soup.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I figured it was the least I could do."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Like I said none of this is your fault, it's Russia's. I don't understand what's wrong with him. Why does he take pleasure in other people's despair?" 

Mattie took a bite of his bread loaf a bit more aggressively than necessary, anger rising at the thought of the Russian's actions.

Lithuania sat on the edge of the bed before throwing in his own thoughts. 

"Russia is a complicated man Canada. He's very old and set in his ways. There are very few people he has ever opened his heart to and they have all left him, either out of fear or anger. He wants to love people, but he truthfully doesn't seem to know how." 

Canada sat back and thought about this information. He let out a bitter laugh. 

"Well maybe people would like him more if he didn't kidnap and molest them." 

Lithuania sighed and with this their conversation was over. Matthew finished up the soup and stored the fruit under his pillow for later. Lithuania collected the tray in silence. Almost out the door he looked back to the figure on the bed. 

"I truly am sorry."

His words fell on deaf ears as Canada laid down in deep thought, thinking of what to do next. Even if he got out of the chains, there didn't seem to be any way to get out. He needed more information. Where is he? What's the house's layout? How many servants and guards were inside? He figured his best bet would be to comply with the Russian's demands, collect information, and when the Russian leaves, to hightail it out of there. 

Exhausted and tired of thinking he decided to escape to the only place he could at that moment. 

His dreams.


	5. My Personal Hell

Matthew looked around him. He was surrounded by a meadow of flowers and to his left stood his brother, trying to catch a butterfly. He held kumajirou in his arms and closed his eyes. He listened. He listened to the sound of his softly beating heart. He listened to the sound of the breeze brushing against the grass. He listened to the sound of his brother giggling beside him. He smiled and opened his eyes again to find papa in front of him, holding out his arms in invitation. He happily obliged and jumped into the loving arms to be lifted up. Over papa's shoulder he could see England holding his brother in a similar fashion. He closed his eyes once more, opening them to find his loved ones were gone. 

Red. 

Everything had gone red. Screams of terror rang through his ears as he tried to cover them. The ground was soaked in blood as the sky lit up with crimson. Bodies littered the ground and fire danced in his vision. 

"Papa! Al! Anybody!"

But his cries were not heard by his loved ones.

He looked at the bodies closer. They were all other countries, laid with their eyes wide open, staring into him. 

He fell to the ground and cried out, pleading. 

"Please! Somebody! Anybody! Make it stop!" 

"It's ok. Everything's going to be ok." 

Mathew could hear a calming voice break through the screams and he tried to follow it. He felt hands rap around his ankles and calves, but he refused to look down. He trudged through the soaked ground, heart pounding in his ears. Even so he walked towards the voice, knowing it could some how protect him. 

"Come on. Wake up."

Mattie suddenly jolted awake, cold sweat sticking his clothes to his skin. It took him a moment to gain his composure and assess his situation. 

"Better?"

Suddenly aware of the other's presence, Mathew shot upwards, almost smacking into Russia's forehead.

Russia leaned back at sat up straight on the bed. 

"Nightmare?" 

Mathew only nodded in response. He flinched as a hand was felt petting his head and he looked up. Russia's face looked worried and his voice sounded sincere. This only confused the Canadian who stared at the Russian, unsure of what to do.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

Russia hand fell to the bed by his side and he looked up, thinking. Canada wondered of what else to say to break the awkward silence that surrounded them. 

"Russia, do you ever have nightmares?"

Russia looked legitimately surprised at the question and the Canadian wondered why.

"Of course I do, most countries do, especially those who have as much history as I do" 

Canada nodded slowly with glassy eyes, already feeling his need for sleep catching back up to him. Russia took this as a sign to continue.

"Countries like you and America are still young compared to counties like China and I. We've seen much more despair and bloodshed through the years" 

"What are they about? The nightmares I mean"

"Everything. From my beginning to this moment. Whenever I close my eyes I find myself standing someplace, the snow covered mountains, war zones, negotiation rooms" 

In any other situation Canada would have felt that he should repay such open honesty with his own, but at the moment he was too tired to even consider that an option. Russia seemed to notice this as he then spoke up.

"I'll leave you to your rest, sleep well"

The Russian stood up and walked towards the door, his boots clunking against the wood floors loudly. It took a moment for this information to process in Mathew's mind, but as it did he grew afraid.

"W-Wait!"

Russia stopped and looked back with his hand hovering over the doorknob. 

"C-can you stay w-with me? At least until I fall asleep?"

Canada blushed, feeling like a child. Usually he would just stay awake or get Al to sleep with him, but neither of those seemed like an option at the moment. Russia however did not mock him or turn away as Mathew expected. He turned back towards the bed and sat down on the edge as Mattie shuffled under the covers and got comfortable. Then something Mathew wouldn't have expected to happen in a million years happened. Russia sang. He couldn't make out the words as they were in Russian, but he felt soothed by not only the song but Russia's voice as well. He closed his eyes and focused completely on the melody, trying to shut out any dark thoughts. Before he knew it everything went black as he fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.


	6. The Lonely Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up in case of confusion: This chapter does take place at the same time as chapters 5 and 4 along with the the ending of 3.

Russia snapped to a stern face as his young maid, Elizabeth, came through the dining room doors. She bowed, obviously avoiding any eye contact, before explaining.

"I apologize sir but you have an important call waiting for you" 

Russia only nodded in response so she bowed once more and proceeded to leave the room. 

"Lithuania!" Russia shouted, but immediately regretted as the younger nation in front of him flinched. 

His attention was redirected however, as Lithuania quickly opened the door and stood at attention. 

"Take our guest back to his room ... and don't forget the chains" 

Russia added the last part as more of a warning to Lithuania, rather than to scare the Canadian. He didn't want the nation to leave just yet; the reason why, however, was unknown, even to himself. 

"Y-yes sir!" Lithuania responded, shuffling over to the Canadian who seemed to have gone stiff. 

Russia rose from his chair and proceeded to walk into the hall and to his office. On the way, he stopped to look out of one of the hallway's many grand windows. It was snowing. 

It was always snowing. 

He sat there and wondered about how the other nations lived their lives. Visiting each other, training, living among their citizens. America may be annoying, but Russia couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy. America was surrounded by friends and family, while he spent his days either alone in his castle or discussing politics with people he couldn't care less about. 

He supposed it was his fault though. Driving away everyone. His sisters, his comrades, hell, even his own maids were afraid of him.

As these thoughts clouded his mind, Russia walked down his cold hallways for the seemingly millionth time in his life. 

 

Important call his ass. The call was nothing more than a complaint about a new, but growing gang. He simply told them to use whatever forces they had to in order to find and exterminate them. 

He walked back to his room, walking past a few maids in the process, and entered. The room was the same as it was the first time he saw it. The grand mahogany bed in the center of the room. The two tall windows on each side. His wardrobe and desk sat on the left side while a small couch and fireplace were placed on the right. The room was decorated in shades of red, gold, and browns. 

He shed his clothing and changed into something more suitable for sleeping before climbing into his bed. Why would one man need such a large bed for only himself? He felt as though the empty space mocked him for his solitude. Trying to relax, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

He was greeted to the sight of his young sisters. They were surrounded by a vast forest and it was getting late. Huddled around a small fire, the cold seeped into their bones. He looked over and noticed Ukraine searching through her pack, but before he could ask she pulled out a large tan scarf and held it up to him.

"For you"

She spoke softly, her lips were chapped and dry while her throat was sore from breathing in the chilly night air.

Looking down at the scarf, Russia shook his head in response.

"You should wear it, or share it with Belarus. I'll wear it once the sun melts the snow and the flowers bloom again"

But being the stubborn and far too motherly one she was, Ukraine decided to wrap it around all of them. They sat there for the rest of the night, huddled like penguins by the tiny fire, unsure of when their next meal would be or when the snow would stop falling. 

He hated the snow.

He wanted it to all melt away, allowing the flowers underneath it to bloom.

He woke up to use the restroom, but before he got back to his bed he stopped. A strange feeling wrapped itself around him and he felt the urge to go see the young Canadian he held captive. The nation was more than likely asleep and even if he wasn't, the last person he wanted to see was probably Russia. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that was telling him to go see him. 

Russia finally gave in and walked down the halls leading to the room that held young nation. Once at the door, he stopped at the sound of mumbling on the other side; it sounded distressed, but too quiet to hear understand. Opening the door he found Canada tossing in the bed and mumbling. He decided to walk over and try to wake the young Canadian. Calling out to him a few time, Russia was able to wake him, but Canada practically head butted him in surprise. Russia sat back to give him some space and after a brief silence, Russia decided to ask, 

"Nightmare?"

Canada nodded in response, obviously shaken. Russia thought back to how he would comfort his sisters whenever they were scared and reached out to pat Canada on the head. Canada flinched, but otherwise did nothing to object. 

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

Russia's hand fell back to his side as he looked up towards the ceiling, unsure of what to do. He wondered what Ukraine would do. Before he could come up with answer, Canada spoke up.

"Russia, do you ever have nightmares?"

Russia looked at the Canada, surprised by his sudden interest.

"Of course I do, most countries do, especially those who have as much history as I"

Russia thought back through his life. He had so many memories, some good, most bad. He continued after Canada nodded in response.

"Countries like you and America are still young compared to counties like China and I. We've seen much more despair and bloodshed through the years"

"What are they about? The nightmares I mean"

Russia considered for a moment, nothing specific really came to mind.

"Everything. From my beginning to this moment. Whenever I close my eyes I find myself standing someplace, freezing in the snow covered mountains, sour ounces by bodies in war zones, arguing negotiation rooms" 

Now that he really thought about it, could they really be classified as nightmares? Most of his dreams were of his past. The days where he traveled through the frozen terrain, starving and cold. The fall of the Soviet Union. The day Ukraine left him.

Russia looked over and noticed Canada completely zoned out, eyes glazed over. He took this as a sign that he should leave the Canadian to his sleep and stood up.

"I'll leave you to your rest, sleep well"

Just as he got to the door however, he heard Canada call from behind him.

"W-Wait!"

Russia looked back to see an embarrassed, but worried looking Canada.

"C-can you stay w-with me? At least until I fall asleep?"

Russia was more than happy that the Canadian wanted him around and took this as a chance to help the young nation. Russia walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed once more before looking down at Canada who had gotten comfy under the sheets. Russia couldn't help but find it cute and he smiled; Which went unnoticed by the younger nation. Russia once again thought about his sister Ukraine and what she would do, but this time he was able to find the answer. 

He sang a particular tune. One that always seemed to calm his sisters and put them to sleep. He remembered the melody as if he had sung it every day of his life. By the time Russia had finished the song, Canada was fast asleep with a content look on his face. Satisfied, Russia whispered goodnight before walking quietly out of the room and back to his own. 

By the time he got back into his bed it felt a little less empty than it had before, and that night his dreams were filled with sunflower fields, maple trees, and a certain Canadian's smile.


End file.
